justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Lump
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1995 |dlc = October 31, 2019 (JDU) December 4, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 |nosm = 6 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (JD) (Remake) |gc = (Remake, arrows) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 55 (JD) 105 (Remake) |nowc = Lump |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = album |title = Lump }}"Lump" by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with wild orange hair and orange circular glasses. She wears dark aqua green pajamas with white borders and orange and white cuffs on her arms and legs and dark aqua green socks. On her feet, she wears a pair of white floppy ear dog slippers, with orange eyes and inner ear accents and a dark aqua green nose. Remake In the remake, the dancer has a slightly lighter color scheme, and her face is more visible. Also, her pajamas have more gradient. She now has a blue outline. Background Original The coach is dancing in a dark orange kitchen with lighter furniture. The kitchen contains furniture such as a refrigerator, a counter with a cylinder object, cupboards, and kitchen tables. Throughout the routine, some pink bubbles can be seen flying behind the dancer and the background occasionally lighten up. Remake In the remake, the kitchen is in a lighter shade of orange and the floor is shiny and checkered. The furniture becomes more animated and bounce to the moves and beat. The highlights in the furniture flash aqua green to the rhythm of the music and the light checkered patterns shine in to the music. The routine starts and ends with the background and dancer in a fading black effect. The floating pink bubbles were removed from the background. Shake Moves There are 6 Shake Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Shake Moves: Play an imaginary guitar by shaking your right hand vigorously. Lump sm 1.png|All Shake Moves Lump_sm_1.gif|All Shake Moves in-game Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Play an imaginary guitar by shaking your right hand vigorously. Gold Move 3: Shake your arms and shoulders. ta_guitarfast2_ob_gold.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Lump gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game outro_crazyend_sh_gold.png|Gold Move 3 Lump gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *'' '' has the longest artist name in the entire series, with 39 characters (47 with spaces). *At the start of the routine, s artist lacks "The" in their name. *The following anomalies are present in the in-game lyrics: **Every time "lump" appears in the lyrics, it is capitalize as "Lump" even if they are not the first word in the lyric line. **"pajamas" is spelled in British English as "pyjamas", even though the band is American. **"Was 'sorta rotten and insane" is misinterpreted as "'Were 'sorta rotten and insane". **"Lump was limp and rotten" is misinterpreted and shown as "'And '''Lump was limp/And lonely and" **"At '''sub-sonic speeds" is misspelled as "At subsonic 'speeds". **"Is this '''lump outta '''my head?" is misinterpreted as "Is this '''Lump out of '''my head" and lacks the question mark. ***This has been fixed in the remake. * '' has six Shake Moves, thus being the routine with the highest number of Shake Moves in . **If the entire franchise is taken into account, is beaten by Hot, Hot, Hot (which has 8 Shake Moves). *'' '' is one of the six dancers from who were never used in Puppet Master Modes or Mashups. The others are Bebe, Girls Just Want To Have Fun, Groove Is In The Heart, Surfin' Bird and Womanizer. *Throughout the choreography, the coach s glasses constantly disappear due to a glitch. *The Shake Move pictogram for this routine looks remarkably similar to the Shake Move pictogram in Louie Louie. *In the original menu icon, the cuffs on her arms were completely yellow instead of white and orange. *The trailer for the Celebration event lists the song with the song name and artists for Proud Mary. **Besides, no pictograms are displayed, the pictogram bar is red (its default color) and no moves are counted, due to the fact that those assets had not been updated within the announcement of the event. *In the Nintendo Switch notification for the " Celebration Event", the artist s name is misspelled as "The Presidents Of The United St'ae's Of America"'" (with an additional pair of inverted commas).https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/635368095786991616/image0.jpg Gallery Game Files Lump jd1 cover generic.png|''Lump lump_jdu cover_generic.jpg|''Lump'' (Remake) lump cover albumcoach.png| album coach Lump cover albumbkg.png| album background Lump banner bkg.png| menu banner Lump map bkg.png| map background Lump_BC.jpg| cover Lump_Cover_1024.png| cover Lump_ava.png|Avatar on Lump_pictos-sprite_(updated).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Lump_jd1_menu.png|''Lump'' on the menu Lump jd2019 menu.png|''Lump'' on the menu Lump jd2019 load.png| loading screen Lump jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lump jdnow menu.png|''Lump'' on the menu Lump jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lump jdnow score.png| scoring screen Lump jd2020 load.png| loading screen Lump jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Lump_title_error.png|Title error in the trailer Lump Switch error.jpg|The error on the Nintendo Switch notification for the " Celebration Event" Videos Official Music Video The_Presidents_of_the_United_States_of_America_-_Lump_(HD) Lump (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Lump - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Lump - Just Dance-0 Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Lump by The Presidents of The United States of America(PS Move) Lump - Just Dance Now Extractions Lump - Just Dance (Extraction) Lump - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI)-0 References Site Navigation ru:Lump es:Lump de:Lump pl:Lump tr:Lump Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade